Nero the Sable
|-|Nero the Sable= |-|Arachnero= Summary Nero the Sable is the younger brother of Weiss the Immaculate and one of the Colored Tsviets, the strongest warriors of Deepground. He acts as a major antagonist in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. Before his birth, the scientists of Deepground, a secret facility of the Shinra Electric Power Company found out about the research of Vincent Valentine's father, Grimoire Valentine, and his theories regarding stagnated Lifestream and the Chaos Weapon. With this, they proceeded to inject samples of this Lifestream on unborn babies. Experiments ended in failure and death of the samples until Nero was born a success, granted the ability to control darkness that could devour people, which is precisely what happened, as Nero's powers consumed his mother after his birth. Deemed too dangerous, Nero was restrained and was kept locked in a specialized facility within Deepground. Despite these events, Nero became very close to his brother Weiss, and both shared a genuine love that neither felt for anybody else. With time, Nero's deadly abilities and his impressive fighting skills allowed him to rise the ranks of Deepground, eventually becoming a Tsviet and being granted the epithet of "the Sable." He would then work together with his brother and his fellow Colored Tsviet companions to stage a rebellion in Deepground against the Restrictors, then rulers of the place. However, after the success of the uprising, Weiss met an untimely demise as his brain was injected with a chip that would release a lethal virus if the Restrictors could not send a signal every three days. But not all was lost for Nero and his brother; Professor Hojo, has created a digital copy of his mind, managed to reach Weiss body and informed Nero about the Omega Weapon and the possibility of bringing Weiss back. With this new chance, Nero led Deepground in his brother's absence and helped Hojo's plan to awaken Omega and save his brother, fully aware that the Weapon's coming would mean the end of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Nero the Sable Origin: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: Around his early 20s Classification: SOLDIER, Tsviet Powers and Abilities: |-|Nero the Sable= Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Expert Marksman; Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat; Acrobatics; Energy Manipulation; Darkness Manipulation; Levitation; Teleportation (can also be used to transport others); Absorption and Banishment (Nero can trap others in a realm within himself made of his corrupted Lifestream); Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Nero's darkness can reach the very soul and mind of a person, exposing the darkest memories and overloading them); Duplication (can create two duplicates of himself made of darkness); Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation (can create an alternate realm referred to as his "Oblivion"). Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Absorption, Type-3 Corruption and Banishment (as Nero explains to Vincent, those with the power of Negative Lifestream ingrained in them are resistant to it, which has the negative effects of the Lifestream itself). |-|Arachnero= All previous abilities, except for physical combat; Large Size (Type 0); Forcefield Creation; Attack Drone Creation; Energy Projection; Fire Manipulation. Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Magma Manipulation (fell into a vortex of magma and lava, yet easily recovered from it). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can hold a fight against Vincent. When using his darkness he could easily defeat Shelke) | Solar System level (Possibly stronger than before, once again clashed with Vincent, but was defeated) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Shelke and Vincent) | Massively FTL+ combat reactions (His Arachnero form is mostly static, but can still attack and follow Vincent's movements) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class G (Should be comparable to Vincent, who is physically on the level of Tifa Lockhart), likely higher as Arachnero (has surpassed Vincent in physical strength) Striking Strength: Solar System class (Able to hurt Vincent and threaten Shelke. His darkness can bypass conventional durability) | Solar System class (Stronger than before) Durability: Solar System level (Can withstand Vincent's attacks) | Solar System level (Possibly stronger than before) Stamina: Above average. Could fight Vincent and showed no signs of exhaustion, and was able to fight him again just a short while after. Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with handguns and much higher with dark abilities. | Extended melee range with spider limbs, much higher with projectiles and dark abilities. Standard Equipment: Nero_Handgun_Artwork.png|Artwork of Nero's Handguns by Tetsuya Nomura Gorgonero_Doc.png|Nero's Wing-like Device Retracted Arachnero-Concept.jpg|Design of Arachnero by Tetsuya Nomura Phalanxspheres.jpg|The Phalanxspheres Up-Close *'Dual Handguns:' A pair of guns Nero uses when he has to resort to straight-up combat. Given Nero has his hands tied to keep his darkness under control unless he plans to use it, the guns are attached to the machine on his back. However, Nero is still able to use them with masterful precision and timing. *'Mechanical Wings:' A peculiar device Nero has on his back. The wings aren't capable of flight by themselves, as that is an ability of Nero, but are rather used as an extra pair of limbs for combat, maneuvering or to hold his guns. *'Arachnero:' A giant spider-like machine Nero uses in his final battle against Vincent. The machine is equipped with smaller drones that can attack Vincent from different angles and can cast a powerful barrier on Nero; however, it is nowhere near as agile as Nero by himself. *'Phalanxspheres:' Four satellite-like drones that assist Arachnero in battle, their design resemble lamps, and when activated they are encased in a purple crystal substance. They help with additional firepower or activating a barrier to protect Nero. Intelligence: High. With time Nero managed to dominate and master his highly dangerous powers despite the overall secrecy about stagnated Lifestream worldwide, and also managed to become a skilled and powerful enough warrior to emerge as one of the unquestioned strongest of Deepground, earning him his title of Colored Tsviet. When Weiss went missing, after the fall of the Restrictors, Weiss effectively led Deepground in his stead and managed to collaborate with Hojo to successfully stage Omega's revival. Additionally, Nero is surprisingly pragmatic and will dispatch enemies quickly with his more lethal abilities, such as his darkness, if he can't defeat them fast enough in combat. Weaknesses: As Arachnero, Nero's mobility suffers quite a bit, and is nowhere near as agile as in his human form, having to rely on shields and projectiles to control the pace of the fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Nero the Sable= *'Stagnated Lifestream:' Nero's "darkness". This is Lifestream that is related to Chaos, implied to have attained its corrupted state due to an accumulation of negative emotions which may cause the Lifestream to reject the spirit of people from properly rejoining it in the cycle of life and rebirth, despite disseminating their memories and individuality. Nero's darkness only needs to briefly touch a person to reach their soul and bring back painful memories and an overload of negative emotions. *'Consume:' Another use of Nero's darkness. Nero can "devour" people with accumulations of his darkness and send them to a realm of shadows where they are exposed to all sorts of negative emotions and knowledge which would overload and kill them. This process is like a darker turn, and a smaller-scale version of the Mako Poisoning contact with the Lifestream can cause. Nero can also expel whatever he has consumed whenever he wants. *'Teleportation:' Nero can open portals of darkness to travel to different places and transport other people as well. *'Dark Rain:' Nero shapes two spheres of darkness and throws them at his enemy. These aren't very quick but are quite powerful and home on the target. *'Doppelgangers:' Nero can materialize two duplicates of himself made of tainted Lifestream. |-|Arachnero= *'Barrier:' Arachnero protects himself with an energy barrier powered by the Phalanxspheres. With enough force, the barrier can be broken, but the Phalanxspheres will rebuild it. Similarly, destroying the drones will deactivate the barrier, but then Nero will materialize four more. *'Laser Beam:' The Phalanxspheres will fly around Nero and aim with an energy shot at the enemy, assisting in combat. *'Fire Ball:' Arachnero will conjure several fireballs to fall from the sky, resembling small meteorites. *'Flame Streak:' Arachnero will jump from above the fire void in the arena rising a barrage of fire shots that will slightly follow his target. Key: Nero the Sable | Arachnero Gallery DOCLE_NerotheSable.png|Nero in Dirge of Cerberus - Lost Episode Nero-ccvii.png|Nero in Crisis Core. Notice the resemblance to Zack Fair Tsviets.jpg|The Colored Tsviets in Mako Reactor 0 DC_Neros_Oblivion_1.jpg|Nero's Oblivion, the Arena where Arachnero is fought Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acrobats Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Transformation Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Final Fantasy Category:Characters